Of Gay Boys and Children: A Parenting Collection
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: Here is where I'll dump everything set in my other story, Parenting, that doesn't actually make it into the story. Feel free to leave a request in a review, peeps. Current oneshot: SoRiku Valentine. Warning: may contain mushy cuteness. You have been warned. (Ratings range from T-M) (Akuroku, Soriku, VanVen, Zemyx, TerraVen, plus our favorite little girls will be included.)
1. Chapter I - SoRiku

_a/n: hello friends! here is the first of the parenting oneshots, starring two of our favorite homos, Sora and Riku! i'm sorry it's horrendously short, i literally wrote it in like 20 minutes? and i meant to get it up earlier but life has been really shitty for my lately so i did the best i could!_

_dedicated to Kunoichi21 and MONKEYSMURFROX, who wanted some soriku!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

"Have fun with Aunt Yuffie, kiddo," Sora told his baby sister, ruffling her hair as she gathered her bag from the back seat.

The little girl grinned. "I will! Have fun with Riku!"

He chuckled. "I will, Shi. See you tomorrow."

She hastily pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek before getting out of the car and running up to jump into Yuffie's arms. The short woman waved at Sora and he returned the action before driving away, a soft smile on his lips.

It was Valentine's Day, and Sora was very much looking forward to hanging out in Riku's apartment all night and cuddling. They never really did anything special for the occasion, since they both found it kind of overrated. They just took it as another excuse to spend time together.

He pulled up outside of the apartment building, parking the car in the designated area before getting out. His parents had let him use their car since they were staying in all night, which he was grateful for because he hated making Riku pick him up all the time. He really needed a car of his own...

Once inside, he made his way up the stairs to the second floor, stopping outside of his boyfriend's door and knocking. The door opened a moment later, revealing the boy he loved so much.

His eyes softened when he took in Riku's rumpled appearance, from the messy bun he'd pulled his hair into to the ratty t-shirt and paint-stained sweats he wore. He loved Riku the most when he was like this.

"I missed you," the taller teen murmured, pulling him in for a hug.

Sora chuckled. "It's only been a _day_, 'Ku."

Riku chuckled. "Still. I hate being away from you."

The brunet smiled, kissing his cheek. "You're such a sap, jesus Riku."

Offering a cheeky grin in reply, the silver-haired teen pulled him inside, dragging him all the way to the couch where he sat, pulling him on top of his lap and kissing him properly for the first time that day. Sora let out a happy sigh at the contact, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"So I know we never really do anything special for Valentine's day, but we've been dating for three years now...I figured it was time we do something special," Riku murmured, brushing brown hair from Sora's face.

A single brown eyebrow lifted. "What did you have in mind?"

Grinning, Riku lifted him bridal style, earning a peal of laughter as he practically ran to the kitchen, spinning him before setting him down and kissing him chastely.

"Close your eyes," he instructed, running his thumb over the brunet's cheek. Sora did as he was asked, and he felt Riku take each of his hands before something was placed in them. "Now open."

Blue eyes opened, immediately zeroing in on the two items in his hands. He couldn't decide which one made him more speechless—the yellow star-shaped fruit or the small silver key.

"I love you, Sora Fair, so much. And I'd really love it if you did me the honor of sharing a paopu fruit with me...and _also_ of moving in with me," Riku said softly, aqua eyes shining with love and sincerity,

Sora felt his eyes fill with tears as a smile spread on his face. He set the gifts aside to throw his arms around Riku's neck, hugging him tight. "There's nothing I'd rather do," he whispered, giving him a squeeze.

When they separated, Riku picked up the star-shaped fruit and broke it in half, giving one piece to Sora and keeping the other for himself. Yellow skin was peeled away, and then the two of them had each taken a bite, feeling their tastebuds explode with the sweet, slightly sour flavor of the fruit. They ate until none was left, proceeding to share a soft kiss afterwards.

"I love you," Sora murmured, nuzzling his face into the taller male's chest.

He felt a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you too. And don't worry, I already asked your parents if you could move in with me. They're totally okay with it, they seemed happy when I asked," Riku informed him with a soft grin. "You can move in anytime you want."

"I wanna move in as soon as possible. I wanna live with you," the brunet told him with an uncharacteristically shy smile.

The silver-haired teen laughed. "I have no complaints about that...the sooner the better."

"Then it's settled. We should start packing my stuff tomorrow, or maybe Monday so we can make Roxas and Axel help," Sora said with a grin. "That is, if Roxy's not too _sore_," he added with a snort.

Riku burst out laughing. "I'd be surprised if they _actually_ made it through the weekend without doing it, the sexual tension between the two of them is incredible."

Sora hummed in agreement, suddenly turning contemplative. "Do you think they love each other, 'Ku?"

Riku shrugged. "All I know is that I've _never_ seen Axel so dedicated to a person before. I'm happy for him, and for Roxas too. It sounds like he's had a rough year, but he looks happy when he's with Ax."

"Agreed," Sora murmured. "I hope they're happy together, and I hope they feel like us someday," he said softly, offering his boyfriend a smile.

"They deserve it for sure," the taller teen replied, lightly scratching his fingers up and down Sora's back because he knew how much the brunet loved it when he did so. "But enough about them...I say we go and cuddle in our bed."

Sora grinned. "_Our_ bed...I like the sound of that." His eyes turned mischievous. "What do you say we christen it, celebrate the occasion?"

Riku snorted. "Sora, we christened that bed long ago."

"But it was only _yours_ then. Now it's _ours_. It's like a whole new bed, really. And are you _really_ gonna say no to sex?" the brunet pointed out with a sultry smirk, eyelashes fluttering.

"Hell no. I like the way you think, Sor."

* * *

_a/n: i fucking love these two okay_

_i'm so sorry if it was bad! i'm gonna try and whip up a zemyx valentine's day oneshot for this collection, maybe M-rated? *wink* i make no promises, though!_

_watch for the valentine's chapters of parenting on friday! roxas and axel's is just about done, and ven's...well, let's just say i'm gonna lose some sleep trying to get it done before friday xD_

_afom out~_


	2. Chapter II - Axel

_a/n: WHO WANTS SOME TEENAGED ANGSTY AXEL?_

_this was super fun to write actually, i whipped it up in about half an hour B) also, i am SO out of practice when it comes to writing in first person. remind me to never do that again. (i accidentally slipped into third person so many times, good thing i reread this)_

_anyways, enjoy!_

_a-far-off-memory_

* * *

As the edge of the razor slid over the skin on my wrist, I felt like I could breathe again. The sharp pain focused me, made everything seem somehow clear. I knew it was wrong, I knew I could really hurt myself, but I couldn't give it up. I couldn't give up _feeling._

Everything had been a mess lately. Mom had died a few months ago, and Dad...I didn't even recognize him anymore. He wasn't the man who raised me—the man who'd raised me would've _never_ laid a hand on me no matter what.

The bruises disgusted me. At school, people asked about them...so I'd started getting into fights more, so that people would think that that was where they came from. It was disgusting, the lengths I had to go to so that people didn't realize that my own fucking alcoholic father beat me because he couldn't cope with losing Mom.

I was _almost_ certain Riku suspected the truth, but he'd never outright asked. I almost wished he would, because...I just wanted to talk to someone. I didn't want to feel so _alone_. I just...I just wanted my mom back. She was someone I could've always gone to about anything. But cancer took her—it might as well have taken me, too, because I'd hardly call what I was doing _living_. I would've gladly taken my own life just to get away, but...

But Kairi. I couldn't leave her alone, who knew what Dad would do. As it was, I'd had to keep him away from her a few times, take extra hits so that she didn't have to. She'd become my world, and was literally the only reason I was still alive.

With a sigh, I stowed my blade and worked on stopping the blood, slapping a few band-aids on. Dad had left for the night, probably to get even more drunk somewhere, so I knew I'd have peace. I thought about calling Riku over, but soon decided against it. He was probably with Sora, anyway.

Sometimes, I wished _I_ had someone like that. I wouldn't lie—I was jealous of my best friend. He'd found such a great boyfriend, meanwhile I was left to be alone and bitter. I wanted someone to kiss and hug and just love, someone who could maybe make this hellish life a little easier. But there was no one for me, of that I was sure—I swore the universe had something against me.

Once I was sure I wouldn't bleed everywhere, I left the bathroom and headed to the small kitchen to start cooking. Kairi was napping, but I knew she'd be up and hungry soon.

I thought of nothing as I methodically made mac n' cheese, focusing solely on my task. If I didn't focus, I knew I'd fuck up—I wasn't the best cook, after all. Nothing like mom had been. But I'd been steadily teaching myself from her cookbooks; someone had to cook for Kairi after all, and I knew Dad wouldn't. All he cared about was his liquor.

Sure enough, Kairi appeared in the kitchen as I was scooping noodles into bowls, rubbing her eyes and yawning tiredly. A soft, genuine smile pulled at my lips as I looked a her, abandoning the noodles to instead scoop her up, kissing her temple.

"Have a nice nap, monkey?" I asked, brushing her short red hair out of her face.

She made an unintelligible noise, burying her face in my neck. "Hung'y," she whispered.

I set her down in one of the chairs, kissing the top of her head and setting her bowl in front of her, handing her her favorite plastic spoon. "Eat up, kid," I told her, taking my own bowl and settling down beside her.

"T'anks, Aku," she mumbled, lifting her spoon awkwardly as most two year olds would, since the concept of feeding herself was still odd and messy. I often had to help her, she still hadn't quite gotten the hang of it.

We ate in relative silence. Kairi somehow managed to get noodles in her hair, which made me snort at the disgruntled look on her still-sleepy face. God, this kid was cute. She'd need a bath now, though...

"Kid, you're messy," I said, reaching over to ruffle her hair as I finished my food, chuckling. "Want help?"

She only nodded in reply, handing me her spoon. I helped her finish fast, hoisting her up once she was done and putting our dishes in the sink. "Time for a bath, stinky."

She sighed as a response. It kinda worried me that she didn't really talk much—but I supposed some kids were just more talkative than others. Sora's sister Xion never shut up. Made me thankful sometimes that Kairi was so quiet.

I got the bathtub filled and helped her in, immediately getting to work with her hair. It was a good thing that the band-aids were waterproof, or else they'd be falling off.

Kairi noticed them and look up at me with those big blue eyes that were the color of dad's, but the same shape as mom's. "Aku's hurt?" she questioned, tilting her head sideways and gently touching the band-aids.

I winced. "Yeah, kid, just a little boo-boo. Don't worry."

Her brow furrowed, and then she was leaning in and placing a kiss over the band-aids, looking satisfied once she did. "All bettah. Aku's not hurt now, riiiiight? Kai kiss ev'ryting aaaall bettah!"

God, I know it's stupid. But when she did that...I just couldn't not cry. My two-year old sister was there, trying to make me feel better after I was the one who'd hurt myself, and did it ever make me feel dumb. It scared me, too, because then I thought, what if I accidentally went too far? Cut too deep? What would she do then?

Her little hands rested on my cheeks, and then she was standing to give me a sloppy kiss on the nose. "Why Aku cry? Is Aku sad?"

I took a breath to try and calm the sobs trying to break loose, uncaring of the soap in her hair or the fact that she was soaked. I pulled her in and hugged her tight, taking a shaky breath.

"I really love you, kid. And I'm never, _ever_ gonna leave you, okay? You'll always have your big brother, no matter what..." I whispered, needing her to know even if she probably didn't understand.

"And Aku always have me! I love Aku! Fo'eva n' eva!" she said brightly. I hadn't heard her talk so much in a while.

Shakily, I let her go and sat her back down to rinse her hair. Endangering myself just to feel...no, I couldn't do it anymore. I _wouldn't_, no matter what. Because I had someone who needed me, and that was enough. I was going to be the best I could be for my baby sister—I'd take care of her in the place of our good for nothing father. I'd love her enough for both of our parents.

_I'll take good care of her, ma,_ I promised silently, glancing up toward the ceiling, toward the heavens. _You don't have to worry about us. We'll be okay._

I'd take the bruises. I'd take the pain. All until I can take Kairi and move out. I'd get a job, I'd finish school, and I'd go to university, college, whatever. I'd make something of himself, and I'd make my mother proud. I'd give Kairi a good life, no matter what.

And maybe, just maybe, I'll find someone to love along the way.

* * *

_a/n: DONT YOU WORRY BBY YOU'LL FIND ROXY IN A FEW YEARS AND YOU'LL BE SUPER HAPPY UNTIL YOU GET HIT BY A CAR THAT IS_

_so yeah i still owe you guys a zemyx oneshot for this! i'll try and get it done asap, but idk hahaha_

_feel free to leave a request in a review! i need to know what you guys wanna see!_

_afom out~_


End file.
